<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>memory loss by AsterChonk0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857813">memory loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0'>AsterChonk0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Memory Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This Is STUPID, but only mention of it, pls tell me what else to add in tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/pseuds/AsterChonk0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically me finding out that sprinto can give out prompts :0</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade, Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>memory loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me discovering that sprinto can give you prompts and others getting informed about it (qar's and lillian's server): DU DU DUU DU-</p><p>please, this was just me spamming '_dare' in the sprinting channel and just adding them brick by brick. apologies for the randomness.</p><p>this might be the most i've written in 2 hours holy fuck-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's safe to say that Ranboo is somewhat allergic to water. It's not as fatal as it is for the other Endermen, but he is a half-and-half, which helps give him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slight</span>
  </em>
  <span> advantage in the rain, the lakes, the snow. It itches, and sometimes his skin will swell painfully, but it's all bearable, he decides. Phil has him wearing long boots and warm woollen jackets and trousers, which are meant to keep him warm, but the extra layer of water-proof leather says so otherwise. Either way, he is thankful for Phil and Techno and his clothes. The snow is a pretty thing to watch when it falls gracefully and peacefully when you don't have to worry about your skin swelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's also Tommy, who despite the hatred he shares </span>
  <span>not hatred, misunderstanding</span>
  <span> with his older brother, comes to visit him and Phil. Tommy is weird at times, Ranboo thinks. He laughs at the most weirdest of times (like when Phil slipped and almost got buried in the snow, or when Ranboo's memory book almost drops into thawed ice one day), but he makes sure to apologise. He's got a good heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tommy is also destructive. Not an </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncontrolled</span>
  </em>
  <span> destructive, no it's controlled. The first time Tommy came over, Techno had handed him something Ranboo hadn't seen, but it was of utmost importance he thinks, because Tommy had gone pale and still at the sight of it. He doesn't know why he burns it down later on near a spruce tree, but Tommy is weird like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is also one to doubt himself; Ranboo thinks that he wasn't like this before. Exile has changed him, Phil says to him sadly, and Ranboo can see it in the way Tommy's eyes dart around always, the way Tommy treads on careful steps, the way Tommy flinches whenever Techno manages to sound cold with his monotonous voice, the way he flinches harshly when he’s touched without warning. Tommy sometimes stops in the middle of chopping down a tree for firewood and looks at the axe in his hands with a gleam Ranboo doesn't like, but it's gone as soon as it comes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it's because Techno's always spewing words from the red book with a sword on it. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Art of War, Sun Tsu</span>
  </em>
  <span>', it says in big black bold letters, and as interesting as it looks, Ranboo thinks it's too dense for him. Then again, he's the one who has to note down everything in a diary and repeat it everyday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo doesn’t like forgetting. Some might see it as a relief, but to him it is a curse. He forgets as easily as water slips through open fingers, and he hates that he can’t remember how he sleeps in his bed but ends up in a hole, or how he puts out his torch but it’s lit in the morning. Tommy finds it funny but deep down he cares. Phil doesn’t fret too much, as Techno sometimes does things even said man can’t explain, but something tells him that it wasn’t Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a gut feeling he can’t push away, but instead he buries it twelve feet under, under the trees and the snow and the sun and the moon and the stars in complete darkness. As much as it tries to bother him, he doesn’t let it, and he’s proud of that, he really is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But sometimes, it’s bad. Sometimes like right now, he forgets his way back, and Tommy does too, not to mention it’s dark and about to snow heavily and Ranboo is only in his boots and his suit. A few moments later, he’s been handed a warm jacket by Tommy, who grumbles at him for being careless. The jacket fits him and he smiles to himself while Tommy trudges in the deep snow in circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clouds overhead have gotten thicker, and it’s gotten colder. Ranboo can tell from the way their breath fogs more than before and from the frozen dew drops starting to frost. The already-deep snow will start to rise if they don’t find a way back Tommy muses, and Ranboo gets anxious slightly, but Tommy assures him that they’ll find a way out. He grins in such a surefire way that Ranboo believes him and trudges after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time passes like sand grains falling, and then it begins to snow lightly; there’s tiny snowflakes floating down gently, and Ranboo tries to catch them on his tongue, forgetting his body’s reaction to water. Tommy cuts through the branches with his diamond axe, and grunts with the effort, looking back every now and then. Eventually, they end up at a frozen lake, and Tommy curses loudly and kicks the snow. Ranboo reaches out a hand to put it on his shoulder, and Tommy flinches before realising it’s only Ranboo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He apologises, and Ranboo shakes his head, saying he’s having fun, and he really is. Snow falling in the forest has an ethereal aura to it, and Tommy agrees with him. He sighs loudly, and hefts his axe up in his hands, choosing a direction to go towards, Ranboo eagerly following.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes off the jacket and drapes it across Tommy’s shoulders, who confusedly turns to him and insists that he wear the jacket, but Ranboo is insistent and Tommy scowls as he slips his arms into the holes and stops shivering moments later. Ranboo takes the axe from Tommy rather forcefully, and says that he wants a go at it, to which Tommy agrees reluctantly. He walks close behind, staring at the snowflakes in awe, cheeks flushed from the cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo gets the hang of swinging the heavy axe, and he swings it in a steady rhythm, while Tommy makes small talk with him; he’s glad to have met Tommy, even if the first words exchanged had been, “Were you born before or after April 9th, 2004?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s words start to slur after what he thinks is an hour (how big is this forest), and Ranboo suggests to carry the boy on his back. Tommy, being himself, disagrees and says that he is perfectly fine before almost face-planting into the rising snow had it not been for Ranboo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy is very light,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks to himself as he hauls him over his back so his arms are around his neck and his legs are secure around his waist. He whispers reassurances to the younger, who fights to keep his eyes open and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god is he cold </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Ranboo swings his axe to a faster beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they’re at the clearing and he can see Techno’s house and the lights are on </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank gods they’re on</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He tells Tommy to stay awake, and the younger’s head jolts up, mumbling in response and Ranboo sprints, he fucking books it and he throws open the door after slipping on the stairs rather harshly but Tommy’s too cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil’s head is in his hands and Techno’s frantically searching for something, but both look up at the sharp noise, and yell as first the axe falls then the hybrid, followed by the younger on top. There’s someone frantically yelling at another to get potions and towels and clothes and, “Oh my god, Ranboo, you’re wet!” (so that’s why everything was itchy), and, “Tommy? Tommy! Wake up, Tommy!”, and he was lifted up by strong, warm arms to somewhere soft, and he mumbles out one word, “Tommy… Tommy?... Tommyyyy…”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s delirious and vaguely aware that Tommy’s next to him, that someone is trying to warm him and Tommy, that someone sprints into the room with stuff in their hands and then… nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo may not remember much, but he remembers enough that he knows that Techno and Phil and Tommy are truly safe, and that he must act as an older brother to Tommy, that Phil sees him as one of his sons, that Technoblade, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Blade</span>
  </em>
  <span>, doesn’t hate him all that much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, it’s safe to say that Ranboo’s allergic to all bodies of water, but he has a pseudo-family that’s always there to help him work anything out, be it possible or not. He doesn’t need to write this down to remember, because it’s the one thing that’s as clear to him as his name, his age, the back of his hand, the way Tommy’s eyes sparkle mischievously when he laughs, the way Phil smiles at almost every stranger warmly, the way Techno has a soft spot present in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like he knows the stars and the moon and the sun exist, he knows they’ll keep him safe. And he vows to do everything to keep them safe too. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was supposed to be doing chemistry notes, but sprinto is more important. unlike my chem notes, it tells me that it loves me :) (also soli too jdsjlfldfas hI)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>